Sunrise
by Samsapoping
Summary: Six months have passed since Sun became Alola's 1st Champion, but upon the beginning of a new adventure in Kanto, the young champion finds an old friend who reawakens a side of him that he hadn't felt since his very 1st journey. Takes place after the Original S&M. Contains some slight Vore. Sun X Lillie
1. Chapter 1: Alola, Sun!

**This is a short story I quickly thought of after I read a cute Sun X Lillie on Pinterest. **

**Comic: ****knowyourmeme photos / 1209014-pokemon-sun-and-moon**

* * *

**Anyway, enjoy my 1st ever Pokemon fanfic that's not anime related!**

* * *

Sun's POV

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded with pride, finalizing my decision. My mind was made up as I was standing at the Hau'oli City Marina with the people who had supported me since the day I moved to Alola.

The first of my friends was also my first rival. The Kahuna of Melemele island's son who was always cheerful, Hau. Along with him, were my mom who was trying to hold back her tears, but the other two people were the ones who were really going to miss me. A pokemon scientist named Burette who researches multiverses and her husband who supported me throughout my first journey. The professor of the Alola region who felt more like a father to me, Professor Kukui.

"Alola is going to miss you, Sun, but we're all certain you'll make the people and their pokemon in Kanto proud of the skills you learned from here." Kukui believed.

It was a tough decision to make, but after the six months of becoming Alola's first champion, I felt like expressing my skills to the region that felt more like neighbors to us. The region were some of the pokemon in Alola migrated from, the Kanto region. There were many challenges that awaited me there, but I knew my pokemon and I could handle them.

"Make sure to call us when you get there." My mom spoke.

I nodded once again, only to hear a loud horn coming from a mile away. We all turned towards the sea and saw a ferry coming in plain sight. The same ferry that was going to depart me to Kanto.

"Sun!"

A voice called out my name, causing all of us to turned around. A gasp came out of Hau as he immediately recognized who was calling me. Upon seeing a familiar woman's long, golden hairdo and her fancy high heels, it became clear who came to bid farewell.

"Lusamine?!" Hau cried.

It was none other than the President of the Aether Foundation. The woman who released the Ultra Beasts from their dimensions to our home region of Alola. The same woman who I helped her children saved. But more importantly, the mother of the first friend I made when I moved into Alola.

Fortunately, it seemed like she has a change of heart. The last time we met, she tried to get rid of her own daughter and I by fusing with one of her "Sweet Beasts" and battling me. I won, but if it weren't for her daughter and Nebby, Lusamine would still be psychotic. This time, she was in some kind of generous mood as she was holding an incubator with an egg inside of it.

"When you see my sweet girl, give her this." Lusamine requested.

"An egg?" Hau stated the obvious.

I then went over to the now wholesome mother and took the egg out of her hands. The egg itself was safely resting into its container and had some blue and green spots on it. There was even a pokeball attached to the incubator for the pokemon once it's hatched.

"When I heard you were planning to go to Kanto, I had the foundation breed that egg for her." The president exclaimed.

"Consider it a gift to her from her loving mother." She concluded.

"But how did you know that Sun was leaving?" Hau wondered.

"A sweet little bird told me." Lusamine hinted.

Even though everyone was wondering who the blonde mother was referring to, I had some good guesses. Either it was her son Gladion who I had a rematch with a week ago or one of her workers. Upon hearing the ship's horn blaring even louder, I put the incubator in my backpack, said my farewells, and boarded.

"SAY HI TO PROF. OAK FOR US!" Prof. Kukui waved, calling out to me.

And with that, I was off. Off to another region where a new adventure awaited. Where many more pokemon were awaiting to be seen or even be discovered. But deep down, i knew that the egg I was ordered to deliver was going to make my new journey an unforgettable one.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but think of it as a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing for Trouble

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Vermilion City Harbor**

Upon taking my first few step onto the harbor, I took a deep breath in satisfaction. A new journey was about to begin as I was now in another, yet familiar region. The region where I was born and raised by my mother until we moved to Alola. The region where some of its pokemon originally lived before migrated to other regions.

"_**Here we are!"**_

"_**The Kanto Region!"**_

A electronic voice spoke to me as a red device flew out of my pocket, floating in front of my face. The device was supposed to be a regular pokedex, but was then possessed by the electric-ghost type pokemon, Rotom when Prof. Kukui gave me the small handheld. Ever since then, he has been my most trusted companion.

"_**So, what should we do first?"**_

"_**I recommend stocking up on supplies before we head on over to Prof. Oak's Lab in Pallet Town." **_Rotom suggested.

I rubbed my chin with my right hand, thinking of what to do first until I nodded my head in agreement. Despite Kanto being a familiar region to me, it still seemed like a safe move to make before taking on a whole region. I needed to prepare for any possible situation a trainer could end up in, but luckily, I had a ton of money to afford it all thanks to all the recent battles I won within the past week.

"_**Then, it's off to do some shopping!" **_Rotom spoke.

And with that, I made my way into Vermilion City to go shop at their PokeMart. With some little supplies I brought with me, I needed as much much medical supplies I could get. There truly wasn't no limits of carrying Potions, Super Potions, Revives, or even status healing items. Especially, if you need them during dire situations.

**One Hour Later**

After an hour of stocking up at the PokeMart, I finally walked out of the store completely prepared. Ready to take on my original home region with my pokemon and a bunch of items to support them. But before I could begin doing all of that, I needed to pay a visit to Prof. Oak over at Pallet Town.

_***BOOM!***_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

An explosion and a scream was then heard from a mile away, causing me to turn towards the east. Even some of the citizens and pokemon turned, but there was no smoke indicating where the explosion occurred. The RotomDex flew out of my pocket again, informing me of what just happened.

"_**That sounds like someone's in trouble a**__**nd it sounds like it came from Route 11**__**!" Rotom exclaimed.**_

I nodded and decided to go check what was going on.

* * *

**Route 11**

Unknown POV

"Clef…"

"Pika…"

The agony of defeat was hitting me ass hard as ever, seeing my two pokemon fall to the dirt. Fall in front of two pokemon I was trying to defeat. Two pokemon belonging to two grunts in black.

One of them was a male and the other was a woman who had a more feminine than the guy's and she also had light blue pigtails. Both were wearing black uniforms with black hats and a rainbow colored "R" on their chests. Lastly, they had out a Vileplume and a Victreebel that took out my Clefairy and Pikachu.

"_**HA HA HA!"**_

The two grunts were rubbing my defeat even further by cackling at me as I was grinding my teeth at them. They were simply bullies who wasted their time picking on pokemon and trainers who try to fight back. Unfortunately, I was one of their unlucky victims and now I was paying the price.

""You call yourself a trainer with those pokemon?" The male grunt gloated.

"I had a harder time doing my hair in the morning." The woman complimented, fluffing her pigtails.

"Okay, you two win." I accepted.

"Just leave me alone!" I ordered.

"Of course, we'll just be claiming our prizes and we'll be off." The guy nodded in agreement, smiling wickedly.

"Prizes?" I blinked in confusion.

"Your pokemon!" The woman clarified.

My eyes immediately widened upon hearing what was said. I was about to get my pokemon stolen and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Overwhelmed by the fear of losing them, I quickly pulled out their pokeballs and tried to call them back when suddenly…

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!" The male grunt commanded.

"Huh?!" I muttered.

The tall grass type pokemon let out a screech as it whipped out a vine out of its body, smacking me hard in the face. Immense pain began to feel on my left cheek as I fell onto the ground, dropping the pokeballs I brought out.

"Ooooooo…" I muffled in pain.

"Now use Stun Spore, Vileplume!" The woman shouted.

"P-please!" I pleaded for mercy, watching Victreebel take Clefairy with its vines.

As I witnessed my pokemon become a snack to the grass type, the Vileplume had a plan to deal with me. With its body tilted towards me, it unleashed a deadly toxin out of its flowery head, causing me to cover my mouth and nose from the attack. After reading a ton of books before my journey, I knew that a Vileplume's Stun Spore was strong enough to paralyzed it opponents. I tried my best to withstand the attack, but the bruised cheek I had made it impossible to resist.

Before I knew it, my body temperature began to skyrocket as I suddenly felt weak. With the hot sun not helping either, I slowly dozed off and prayed for somebody to come and help me and my pokemon.

"H-help me…. Somebod…"

* * *

Sun's POV

"Well, that takes care of her." The woman replied.

"I'm sure the boss will be pleased when we…"

The duo began to turn around while gloating, only to be halted by my presence. Little did they know that I heard part of what was going on, but now it was to take action.

"Oh, it's just another twerp." The woman groaned.

"Get lost, kid! Unless you want to end up like that girl over there." The male ordered.

"I simply shook my head sideways, refusing to listen.

"Oooh! So, we have a wise twerp trying to stop us." The female grunt smirked.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight Team Rainbow Rocket!" The male grunt introduced.

"Then, I guess you'll have to deal with the two of us!" Another female voice called out.

"Huh?" The two grunts muttered.

I turned around and saw my surprise partner approaching us. A tall brunette who was wearing a sun hat, a blue dress, and a silver Mega Ring that looked exactly like mine. With a pokeball in her right hand, she went up beside me and gave me a kind smile.

"This will be like old times!" The brunette smiled.

"Go, Victuribel!" The male grunt cried.

"Go, Vileplume!" The female grunt shouted.

Both of their pokemon went around their trainers, signaling the tall brunette and I to bring out our pokemon. I quickly brought out one of my pokeballs and threw it along with my teammates.

"Go, Blastoise!" The brunette called out.

"Go, Incineroar!" I yelled.

The two pokemon were summoned out of their containers as they landed onto the ground, roaring at our foes. The brunette's choice was a familiar pokemon to me as I remembered seeing one of them in Alola. It was simply a large, bulky water turtle with a large brown shell and two water turrets sticking out of it.

As for Incineroar, he was a fire type pokemon who also became my very first pokemon back in Alola. Once as a adorable fiery kitten was now a large, muscular looking feline that stood on two feet and enjoyed posing like a wrestler. Despite his somewhat comedic behavior, he was just part of my overall team.

"Victreebel, use Power Whip on Blastoise!" The male grunt ordered.

Before the brunette could even react, her pokemon was already getting a beatdown as two vines began whacking him like crazy. Fortunately for my side, the Blastoise was taken it like a champ.

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance on Incineroar!" The female grunt issued.

I turned back and noticed an incoming wave of petals heading towards me.

"Incineroar, use Flamethrower!" I spoke.

"Blastoise, Special Cannon on Victreebel!" I heard.

Both of our pokemon did as they were told,and fired their attacks. Blastoise fired a blast of energy at Victreebel while my feline starter breathed fire, burning Vileplume's attack to ashes. Meanwhile, Victreebel got blasted back to its trainer, causing our opponents to change strategies.

"Victreebel, use Wrap on Incineroar!" The male grunt pointed.

"Vileplume, Solar Beam!" The female grunt replied.

Victreebel nodded and quickly sent some vines at my pokemon, wrapping him up tightly with them. It was a good move to use on any other pokemon, but the male grunt had another thing coming to him for choosing the wrong target.

"Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!" I responded.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam on Vileplume!" My teammate issued her pokemon.

With Victreebel tightening its vines on Incineroar, the muscular feline began spinning with his fists out in rapid speed, taking his opponent for a ride. The move became so intense even watching from the sides as wind kept on blowing swiftly at us, causing me to hold my hat a little. Once I saw the two barely in sight from the wind, I decided to cease the move.

"Okay, STOP!" I shouted.

My starter stopped on a dime, sending his foe flying towards his trainer, knocking him down for a bit. A loud cough came out of the sickened grass type as we heard it spit some stuff out.

"Oh no! Our prizes!" The female grunt cried.

"NOW, BLASTOISE!" The brunette shouted.

Upon seeing Vileplume about to fire its Solar Beam, my partner immediately shot out a beam of ice at it. A cold impact could be felt from a couple feet away as I got a slight chill from it, seeing the big flower pokemon frozen in solid ice.

"Gah, Vileplume!" The female grunt gasped.

"You two were going to steal that poor girl's pokemon?!" The brunette screamed.

"And we would've gotten away with them too if it weren't for you and that meddling kid!" The male grunted groaned, getting back up on his feet.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" I heard.

"Incineroar, use Fiery Blitz on Vileplume!" I played along.

Know that my teammate wanted to get the battle over with, I followed my lead by telling my pokemon the next order. Fire burst all over Incineroar as he started charging towards the frozen Vileplume, smashing it out of the ice and knocking the female grunt down along with it. Their partner wasn't so lucky either as his Victreebel tried to defend its trainer from Blastoise's Hydro Pump, only to have the two of them get washed a few feet back.

"This isn't over." The female grunt hissed.

"Not by a long shot!" The male grunted growled.

The duo returned their fainted pokemon back into their pokeballs and switched them over with some other ones.

"Go, Golbat!" The female grunt called, throwing another pokeball.

"Go, Raticate!" The male grunt followed.

Both pokeballs opened up, revealing our next opponents. The woman had a slightly big bat pokemon; which was Zubat's evolution while the guy had a chubby brown and beige furred rat. The Raticate looked somewhat interesting to me since Alolan Raticates were different colors, but in the end, they were still disappointing to battle. I shook my head in disappointment and decided to change pokemon.

"You did great Incineroar. Return!" I commented, zapping him back into his pokeball.

Upon seeing my foes new pokemon, I already had the right one in mind against them as I placed Incineroar back into my pocket and brought out another pokeball.

"Come on out, Raichu!" I called out.

The pokeball opened up, revealing an orange furred electric mouse who enjoyed surfing in midair with his tail.

"I've never seen a Raichu like that before." The brunette commented.

Little did my teammate knew that the Raichu I caught in Alola was a different species of their kind that inhabited the tropical region. Not only did it look different than the Raichu's in Kanto, but it also knew some unexpected moves a normal Raichu couldn't learn.

"Who cares!" The female grunt spitted.

"Golbat, use Confuse Ray!" She commanded.

"Raichu, Thundershock on Golbat!" I pointed.

"Blastoise. Hydro Pump on Golbat!" The brunette ordered her pokemon.

"Raticate, use Swords Dance!" The male grunt spoke.

The large bat's eyes began to glow as its body got shrouded in purple, sending out a ray of confusion at my electric mouse. Golbat ended up getting hit by Blastoise's Hydro Pump, but the brunette's pokemon got struck by my confused Raichu's Thundershock. To make matters worse for us, Raichu had given Blastoise a slight chance of being paralyzed thanks to the Thundershock. Meanwhile, Raticate was increasing its strength by doing a little dance.

"No! Golbat!" The female grunt cried.

"You okay, Blastoise?!" The brunette asked with concern.

"Now, Raticate use Hyper Fang on Raichu!" The male grunt smiled/

As we saw the female grunt get on her knees in submission, it became clear that our last hurdle was her partner's Raticate. Unfortunately, it seemed as if it was going to start rough with a brutal move as I saw its fangs shining really bright.

"Raichu, use Psychic!" I reacted.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam!" The brunette issued.

With Raichu confused and Blastoise possibly paralyzed, it didn't look too good for my side. The chubby rat pokemon went over to my side of the field with his fangs ready to bite, but just as he was about to, something happened. Our opponent stopped unexpectedly in midair, revealing a blue aura around it. An aura that I came to know since my first journey.

"Huh?!" The two grunts muttered.

Everyone turned their attention towards my Alolan Raichu as he miraculously shook off his confusion. A blue aura shrouded himself in the same blue aura, unleashing Psychic on its foe. The move crushed Raticate from the inside, knocking it out in one hit and ending the tag battle.

"NO WAY!" The male grunt gasped.

"There goes our raise." The female grunt sighed.

The duo returned their pokemon back into their pokeballs and ran passed me yelling, "We're blasting off again!".

"Ahhh. just like old times!" The brunette exclaimed.

I returned Raichu back into his pokeball and went over to the fallen trainer and her pokemon. Unfortunately, the trainer was none other than a close friend of mine.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

Fun fact: I was going to have Sun be in Viridian Forest for this chapter, but then I thought this idea was much more epic. And yes, the Stun Spore bit is a reference that Season 2 episode of Pokemon where Ash got sick by a Vileplume.


	3. Chapter 3: Trainer Emergency

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're pretty good, Ki…"

The brunette stopped her compliment upon seeing where I was standing. What was lying on the ground in front of me made my heart feel a little heavy. Concern began to consume me as I found an old friend of mine lying unconscious. A young blonde girl who went to Kanto six months ago to pursue her goal of becoming a strong Pokemon Trainer.

"What did they do to her?" The brunette wondered.

Unfortunately, the girl's progress didn't look promising as the brunette and I saw her breathing heavy with a red face. I went over to touch her smooth forehead, only to feel her body temperature burning up. She had caught a fever and the sun was making it even worse.

"We need to get her out of the sun and find a way to cool her fever down." I was told.

"Luckily, the Vermilion City Pokemon Center's very close from here." She exclaimed.

"Let's bring her and…"

Without any hesitation, I quickly dug my hands underneath Lillie's body and scooped her off the ground. My left hand had her skinny legs dangling while my right hand held her burning face, feeling part of her smooth blonde ponytail hanging down. Despite how ill she looked, it was kind of comforting carrying her in my arms.

I had never held anyone before, but Lillie was too special to not help. After all we been through in Alola, apart of me wanted to continue journeying with her. In fact, she was one of the biggest reasons why I came back to Kanto. I wanted to see how strong Gladion's little sister had become, but her weak breathing was not a good sign of progress. She weakly and slowly fluttered her eyes up, allowing me to see her emerald colored pupils for a bit.

"S-s-sun?" Lillie said weakly.

"Is th-that really you?" She wondered.

With not much strength, Lusamine's daughter lifted her left hand and started to feel my face. Her fingers slowly went across my heating right cheek as I stared at her curious, yet pleading face. She wanted to know if I wasn't an illusion in her head and my flesh became proof that I was really there. A weak smile spread across her face as tears began streaming out of her eyes.

"Th-thank you…"

Upon seeing her arm flopping down, my eyes widened in disbelief. The blonde girl who had some energy had fallen back into an unconscious state. The fever was burning her health away and needed to be dealt with immediately. I turned around to look at the tall brunette and got a serious look from her.

"Take her to the Pokemon Center back to Vermilion City!" I was told.

"I'll bring her Pokemon over and follow you." She mentioned.

I nodded at my older comrade and began to haul back to the city I came from. As fast as my feet could run, I carried Lillie comfortably in my arms, praying that she would be alright. Despite her weight somewhat slowing me down, her safety became my top priority. If her dream were to perish by two random Team Rocket flunkies, I wouldn't know what to do. All I could think of were the horrors her mother would do to me.

Thankfully, the trip back didn't take long at all.

**Vermilion City: Pokemon Center**

"Welcome to the Pokemon Cen-ter?!"

The Nurse Joy interrupted her own greeting as she gasped at the sight of an unconscious trainer in my arms. She then ran around her desk and went over to the eastern side of the room where an empty couch was lying.

"Rest her here!" The nurse ordered.

I went over to the couch and placed my friend on it in a lying position. With Lillie in safe hands, I watched Nurse Joy examine the patient with her Chansey by her side. If there were anyone who could cure the young blonde trainer, it would be a Nurse and her assistant.

"What happened to her?" Nurse Joy wondered.

"She got attacked by two Team Rocket grunts." A familiar voice responded beside me.

Nurse Joy and I turned around, only to find who had answered the nurse's question. It was none other than the brunette who helped me take down the grunts. The tall brunette who still had her Blastoise out as it was standing right behind her.

"Green?!" The nurse gasped.

For a moment, I was clueless at why the nurse said a random color. Then, the memories of my childhood came back to me in a flash. Back when I was living back in Pallet Town, there was a female trainer who was hailed by the people of the Kanto region. A tall brunette who became of the region's champions.

"This kid and I found two Team Rocket grunts trying to steal that poor girl's pokemon." The brunette exclaimed.

"Team Rocket?" Nurse Joy blinked.

"We managed to stop them, but we found her lying unconscious in the sun." She concluded.

"Well, that explains why her face is all burning up." The nurse examined.

"She must have gotten a fever." She figured.

"It-it's m-more than that." A voice spoke weakly.

We all turned around and noticed that the patient had woken back up. I approached Lillie and gave her a warm smile as she turned her head towards us. Little did we know, that our foes weren't showing mercy to the new trainer.

"A vileplume used S-stun Spore on me as a way to help those two in st-stealing my po-poke-..."

The fever took Lillie once again as she dozed off some more. Nurse Joy and I went ever closer for her until the tall brunette spoke.

"That Vileplume used Stun Spore on her?!" Green said in disbelief.

"It paralyzed her." Nurse Joy diagnosed.

"That was what I was afraid of." The champion responded.

""But don't worry, we just need to get her fever down and get rid of the paralyzation." The pink haired nurse consoled us.

"Well then, may I borrow a trash can?" Green offered.

"S-sure?" The nurse blinked.

The champion of Kanto took a garbage container next to the entryway and went outside with her Blastoise, leaving Nurse Joy and I clueless for a bit. Then, it came to me what she was about to do, taking care of half of our problem. The half that was going to deal with Lillie's fever. Unfortunately, we still had to get rid of her paralyzation.

"Why don't you give her a Paralyze Heal you just bought."

"**Brrzt!"**

My head instantly lifted up from Lillie's sickened face upon hearing what my electronic companion mentioned. After I arrived back to my former home region, I had made a quick shopping trip to stock up on supplies for critical situations. The kind of situations that my dear friend got herself into.

Lillie got herself into her own mess, but now it was my turn to get her out of it. I placed my backpack onto the hard floor and dug my hand into it until I felt a spray bottle. I took it out and found what we needed judging by the tiny yellow spray bottle.

"A Paralyze Heal!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

I then gave the bottle to the nurse and allowed her to treat my friend. She seemed like the best person in knowing how to use pokemon medicine on humans. Something that I had never done before.

"Down the hatch!" The nurse told Lillie.

The pink haired nurse opened the blonde trainer's mouth and sprayed the Paralyze Heal bottle in her mouth. Like a pill, Lillie swallowed down the heal as Nurse Joy slowly moved the bottle away from her patient. The rest was up to fate to decide when my friend will wake back up.

"That should cure her from the paralyzation." Nurse Joy figured.

"Here's a bag of ice."

I turned around, only to notice the Kanto champion passing by with a plastic bag of ice in her hand. She went over to Lillie's face and put the bag on her forehead, causing the sick girl to flinch to the freezing ice cubes. Overwhelmed by the cold temperature, Lillie's right hand started to slowly move again as her fingers were stretching, reacting to the ice.

"Ah." Lillie moaned, raising her arm up towards her head.

"Sorry if it's too cold, but it's for your own good." Green apologized.

"W-who are you?" The blonde trainer responded, slowly opening her eyes.

"My name is Green and it's a good thing your friend and I found you lying on Route 11." The brunette exclaimed.

"S-sun?"

Upon hearing my name, Lillie did the unexpected. With some of her strength returning, she lifted her head and turned her body ninety degrees. I tried to stop her from going into a sitting position, but then I found myself in an awkward situation. A moment that was difficult to describe, but it made my heart accelerate faster than ever.

"Whaa?!" Lillie muttered in disbelief.

* * *

_**Please Review and Comment!**_


End file.
